Live Your Life
by limella
Summary: Bella is in a class with a buch of imature freaks. Edward moves to town and they become fast friends, he sticks up for her from the boys that make fun of her. When summer comes, what happens when she takes a walk in the woods and finds Edward? *ALL HUMAN*
1. The Beginning

**I have a new fanfic!!!!!**

**I was in class one day with these annoying boys and I was like..._ What if Edward came to like stick up for me?_**

**And so... I wrote this............... **

* * *

I sat in the classroom closing my eyes, _this is pure torture_, I thought to myself.

What's pure torture?

Well it is all the retarded, immature boys in my class.

One day, a whole entire day of their crap. Well, actually a whole school day, but it was still a majority of my day. And I just sat there hating each one of them more, and more.

The whole class was sitting in math taking a test, all of the sudden from the other side of the room I heard one of these immature boys yell out in an Indian accent, "DOoSsHh!!!"

And then, a loud laugh from most of the boys in my class erupted.

I didn't laugh though, and neither did any of the girls in my class, including my two best friends Rosalie and Alice.

We didn't laugh because it wasn't funny, well it was the first time they said it, but now they said it every stinking minute of the stinking day, and I wanted to die in a hole.

I clenched my fists together to stop from getting up and punching those losers in the face.

Then, since the teacher ignored them someone said in the same Indian accent, "Take me to the airport."

I sighed really heavily wanting to get out of this class so bad.

I looked up at the clock, 5 more hours until 3:00, I closed my eyes and prayed that it would come soon.

I snapped my eyes open as once again one of the boys interrupted the class saying in a muffled tone, "Alice is a short emo."

"Would you just shup-up!" Alice screamed breaking the semi-silence in class.

The teacher definitely heard that, "Speaking out of term Alice, that's a lunch detention."

All the boys laughed as she said, "But… they… that isn't fair!!!!"

"I could make it two days." She said with an evil smirk on her face.

And that's what I had to live with, these stupid boys doing that to everyone in the class. But there main targets were me, Alice, and Rosalie; I sighed and thought, _and this is only the second week of school._

* * *

The whole day got worse and worse, but that's always what happens, I sighed in relieve as 6th period, band finally came. That's the only hour I get away from those jerks, and I was so grateful.

I'm in sixth grade, this is my first year of middle school, and at first I was excited about it. But then all these boys magically appeared in my life and I dreaded getting up in the morning because of them.

Out of all the boys there were 5 that made fun of me and my friends; Jimmy, John, Austin, Levi, and Ben.

Out of all of them the top 3 were; Jimmy, John and Levi.

And out of the top 3 the worst was Jimmy.

Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy… he is the most argent jerk you will ever meet in your life, he thinks of life as a joke, and he doesn't care about people's feelings, he just cares about getting people to like him.

He made fun of Alice because she was short, which is stupid, he always calles her a short emo and pretends to cut himself when he say's it.

Alice wants to tear his head off every time he does it, and so do I. One time I pushed him on the ground because he was annoying the heck out of me, and he started calling me man-hands, because I was strong enough to push hum on the ground.

And Rosalie, I don't even know how they can make fun of her. She the most beautiful person anyone will ever meet. There's nothing to make fun of her about, but somehow they manage. It makes me really frustrated that they do that, but once they come up with one little name for you, it will be awhile till they stop making fun of you with it.

But I had to deal with it, that's what I kept telling myself over and over again. Because I still had about 7 more months to go, I could do this. I encouraged myself, but it wasn't working.

7th period came along and then, finally, I was out of the torture chamber called school.

As Alice, Rosalie, and I got into Alice's car we all breathed a sigh of relief, "1 less day." I said. This is always what I said when we got in the car, but it seemed to cheer us up just a tiny little bit to remind ourselves this information.

We drove to Alice's house, did our homework and then played around until me and Rosalie's parents came to pick us up.

We did this everyday of the week, except we would rotate weeks, one week Alice's mom would pick us up and we would spend the day at her house, and the next week the same with Rosalie and me.

We spent a lot of time together, and we were best friends, we had a special bond that couldn't be broken no matter how hard you tried.

As I got into the car Charlie, my dad's, car he asked, "So how was your day?"

I rolled my eyes dramatically and looked at him, "How do you think my day was?"

He laughed, "I can only guess."

Charlie had heard a lot about the boys at my school, and so had Renée. They knew how much me, Alice and Rosalie hated them. And they knew what they did to us.

So they were there to comfort us when we had a bad day. Today wasn't a bad day, compared to other days.

But I still tried to not mope around because they ruined my day. I really tried not to think about them, but that was hard to do since they we're in my class.

The funny thing was that they were in the advanced class, I didn't get that at all, mainly because they were so stupid…

"So did you have fun with Alice and Rosalie?" my mom asked.

"Yeah, we hung out, and finished our homework." I said.

"Great!" then Charlie and mom got in a conversation about something I didn't care about while I gazed out of the window.

About 5 minutes later I noticed we weren't going on the familiar path to the house.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We're going out for dinner." Charlie answered.

"Oh, okay." We didn't usually go out for dinner, but I shrugged it off.

As we pulled up to a restaurant mom and dad kept talking and I just sat there and pretended to be in the conversation, but I wasn't.

The waitress came and we ordered our drinks, then she came back and we ordered our food.

Soon we were out of the restaurant and riding home in the car.

The car ride back was the same thing, Charlie and Renée talked and a gazed out of the window.

But when we were about 5 minutes away from the house Charlie interrupted my gazing.

"Bella?" he asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"I thought you would like to know there's a new family coming in town." He turned towards me and smiled from the passenger seat.

Why was he so happy about that, I didn't ask, I just flashed an answering smile back, "That's… cool? I guess."

"They have a son that's about your age," he finished. "And they just came to buy a house today."

Why was he telling me this, I really didn't give a care, "Okay…?"

Renee smiled at my expression, "She's probably worried that he's going to start making fun of her like the boys at her school."

My eyebrows crinkled up, "No I'm not… I'm mean he might… but it doesn't matter…does it?"

"It only matters if you think it does." Charlie laughed.

"Well I don't" I snapped seriously at him.

We spent the rest of the car ride not talking, and then I went up to my room and got ready for bed. Brushing my teeth, washing my hair, ect.…

I walked into my room, turned off the light, and sat in the dark for about 2 minutes before my mom came in.

She cracked the door open, "You awake?" she whispered.

"Yeah," I sighed.

She walked in and turned on the bedside lamp. "You okay?" she asked, like she always does.

And I knew what she was talking about, the complications in class, she was there when I needed her, she gave me advice, and she was there to help me when I felt my whole life was horrible.

That's what I loved about our relationship, we could talk and I could trust that she wouldn't go telling everyone in the world, because I knew she loved me, and I was one of her many worries.

That reminded me, "Hey, where's Emmett?" I asked, changing the subject completely, I noticed he didn't come to the restaurant and he wasn't here right now.

Emmett's my big brother and he's in 7th grade. He always knows when things are too serious and when he needs to; he cuts in and makes the serious things less serious.

"He's at the movie's with a couple of friends, he should be back in a couple of minutes." She glanced at the alarm clock on my bedside table and then turned back to me.

"Well I guess it's time you go to bed." She said smiling at me.

"Okay," she made sure my alarm clock was set and kissed me on the cheek before turning towards the door.

"Love you, goodnight." Was the last thing I heard from her as a drifted into a peaceful sleep, the only time I had away from all my worries.

* * *

I awoke the next morning before my alarm was set to go off. I did that almost every morning, it was routine.

I would wake up, and sit in bed before my alarm rang. Then I would get up and get ready for school, but dread it at the same time.

Then my mom would drive me and Emmett to school, and I would walk into class and get teased endlessly by the guys.

Then I would go home with Alice and Rosalie, and we'd finish our homework, like yesterday.

Before I knew it I was at school, sitting in 2nd period, math, while the boys teased.

Right now all they did was say things that weren't funny in an Indian accent. And it was a stupid Indian accent. It kind of sounded like they were confused when they said it.

But I tried not to listen to anything they were saying, just like any other day.

The week went on like this and finally it was the weekend, I was so happy, the just thinking about the weekend made me happy. Nothing to worry about but me. Not Jimmy and his wanna-be's, the teachers or school-work; just me.

But the weekend was over and I was in class again,4th period, Social Studies, to be exact.

I was sitting there, doing me work, and ignoring the rude, immature, muffles coming from the back of the room; when we heard a knock on the door.

The teacher got up from her desk, walked over to the door, and unlocked it.

The principal came in to the class and the boys shut-up as soon as they saw who it was. He stopped in the doorway and smiled at us with a folder in his hands.

"Hello everyone," he said, "I hope you're having a good day so far."

A series of "Yes sir's" came from around the room.

He took a step in and beckoned someone to come in.

That was the first time I ever saw him. He had piercing green eyes and bronze hair that was going everywhere, but it made him look wild and complete.

"This," the principal gestured towards the inhumanly beautiful god standing next to him, "is Edward Masen, he's a new student. And he came from Alaska. "

"O-My-gosh!!!" one of the boys yelled in a squeaky voice, trying to sound like a girl.

And then… laughter, of course.

The boy flushed and I turned my head towards them, "Just shut-up you stupid heads!" I said angrily.

"Make me!" Jimmy said.

"I can't, that's the whole problem." I mumbled to myself.

"Exact-attacktly." He replied with a huge grin on our face.

I started to get up but someone pushed me down, the principal.

"Is there a problem here?" he asked with his eyebrows raised.

I sighed, "No sir." I said closing my eyes and pretending not to hear the snickers in the background of my thoughts.

He smiled at me then looked at Jimmy, "Okay, now that that's over with I'll just let you get on with things."

He handed the folder he was carrying to the teacher then walked to the door, "Be nice." He said looking at the back corner of the room where the retards were sitting.

He left with the new kid… Edward standing in front of the class alone.

"Okay," the Social Studies teacher said, "Let's find you a seat."

He ended up sitting on the opposite side of the room from Jimmy and his wanna-be's, which was good, because they were going to be there prime target for awhile.

I felt sorry for him.

We got dismissed for lunch about 5 minutes later and as me Alice and Rosalie were standing in line we saw Edward sitting alone at a table.

"Let's go talk to him." Alice suggested.

"Sure, why not." I said.

After we got our food we walked over to the table.

"Hi, I'm Alice, and this is Bella and Rosalie." She said as he lifted his head.

He smiled a cute, crooked smiled, "Hi, I'm Edward, if you haven't already found out."

"Yeah," Alice said.

"I'm sorry about what happened in class." I blurted out not knowing what I was saying.

He looked confused for a second then he realized what I was talking about.

I fumbled for words, "They always do that… I mean not always but most of the time… those guys are just retarded…and…I … just… never mind." I looked at the ground.

He started laughing and Alice and Rosalie gave me a 'what's your problem' look.

"It's okay." He was now trying to control his laughter.

Then Jimmy and the wanna-be's came up to us.

"Hey new guy!" he laughed with all of his friends.

Edward quirked an eyebrow, "Uh, Hi?"

"Are these girls scaring you yet? Or they just bothering you?" Jimmy asked.

"Oh stut-up you perv." Rosalie said.

"Actually, they were being really nice to me." Edward tried to ignore them being mean.

"Hahaha, nice?" Levi asked.

"They wouldn't be nice in like 500 years." John smirked.

"Look who's talking" I said loud enough for them to hear.

Jimmy gave me a death glare then turned to Edward, "You want to eat at the _cool _table, where you won't be bothered by them." He eyed us.

"More like the retard table." Alice said.

Jimmy turned to us, "You know you-" he pointed to me, Alice and Rosalie, "-you just need to shut-up."

"No, you immature retard." I spoke up.

He rolled his eyes "Your just jealous," and then turned toward Edward, "you in?"

"Uh, no." he said while I smiled.

Jimmy's face fell, guess he wasn't used to being turned down, "Why not?" he demanded after he gained composer.

"Because you're stupid." Edward replied simply.

Oh, here it comes, "You want to know what's stupid?"

"Your face!!!?" I blurted out, mainly because I knew that's what he was going to say next.

"Exact—HEY!!!!" Jimmy's face was red.

I suddenly felt a wave of confidence ,"Can't you leave now, I think you've been embarrassed enough for today, if you want I can help lower your ego some more tomorrow, if you're up for it."

Alice and Rosalie laughed and raised their hands for a high-5. When I turned back around Jimmy and his wanna-be's were gone.

I automatically turned to Edward, "I am SO sorry."

He laughed, "For what? That was hilarious."

"You stuck up for us." I pointed out.

"So?" he said confused.

"Jimmy hates us, once your stick up for us like that; you're going to be sorry."

He thought for a brief second, "I think I can handle that; you guys want to have lunch with me?"

"Yeah!" said Alice.

"Sure." Rosalie said; I noticed she was really quiet today.

We sat down and conversation flowed easily.

"So you're from Alaska?" I asked.

"Yep,"

"Well that must be… cold" I replied.

He laughed a musical laugh, "Yeah, it's nice to be in some warmish weather."

"Yeah, it's actually pretty cold today, compared to yesterday." I commented.

"Yeah when we were moving in yesterday it felt good outside."

"So why did you move here anyways?" I asked.

"My dad got a job at the hospital."

"Cool, my dad works at the hospital to." Alice said.

The conversation was taken over by Alice, who sat there and talked about a million things, she was better at starting conversations.

I sat there and played with my fingers the whole time while Alice talked to Edward, I gave him an apologetic look.

He smiled back and kept talking to her.

When it was about time to go I went to dumped my tray, as I turned around from the trashcan Edward was walking up to me,

"Hey." He said.

"Hi," I said shyly.

"How's the first day so far?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

He smiled, "Great."

"You just wait." I gave him an amused expression.

We walked back to the classroom together and I went to my desk while he waited to get assigned a seat.

He came up to me, "Everyone in this class is the same as the last class." He said a little confused.

I laughed, "Yeah, this school's stupid, we are in the same class almost all day, and we just move around."

He gave me a 'you can't be series look.' And I said, "And yes I'm series." He sighed and sat in the desk in front of mine.

Sighed and started my work.

* * *

**You like?**

**I'm gonna write more... "Yay!" (says imaginary people)**

**Ok, so I was wondering if anyone wanted to Beta me???!!!**

**If you do, that would be awesome!!!**

**I have no clue how the whole Beta thing works so..... yeah!!!**

**So I guess thats all...**

**REVIEW**

**SUBSCRIBE**

**FAVORITE**

**And tell your friends about this story!!!!!**

**-_THE_ Twilight Lover- Brittany**


	2. Hangin' With Edward

**Ok,I know this is like nothing at all, and it might make no sence, but its all I could think up, there are only like... 757 words, so I'm sorry for the short chapter.**

**I'm just creating a little plot, before the real story comes into action.**

* * *

"None of the above, I don't even know why you asked that." I rolled my eyes at Edward's silly question.

"Well they are all retards; I just wanted to make sure that you didn't like them so I don't have to give you brain surgery." He replied with sarcasm.

"Brain surgery? Anyone who does like them should die, because they're really stupid."

"Guess Lauren doesn't need our help to die anymore, I was really looking forward to operation… umm what again." He asked laughing.

I laughed to remembering the the plan we had to make Lauren die, it was just a joke though, "We never came up with a name, I think we kept debating over, operation get the Bimbo, and operation-X."

His eyebrows came up in a confused look, "Operation-X?" he asked.

"Yeah you don't remember, you were the one that suggested it."

"Well I pick the first one." He smiled at me, and my heart fluttered, just like it always does when he smiles.

"Oh, yeah. Mine's better, I tried to tell you…"

"That X-thing was stupid, I know, I was young then."

I laughed, "Your young now, that was only about a month or two ago actually."

"Really?" he asked.

"Mmm-hum, can you believe there are only 2 more days till schools out?" I asked excitedly.

"Yeah I guess…" he said sadly.

"What's wrong? Aren't you excited that you don't have to deal with the JRK for a summer."

JRK stood for Jimmy Retard Krew, we came up with it a couple a months after we meet.

"Yeah, but I'm going to miss you." He replied shyly.

"Me to, but we can like e-mail or something, or call maybe." I suggested, not wanting to get his hopes up because I didn't want my mom and dad to find out about my friend being a guy… they would call him my boyfriend whenever he was around and do embarrassing stuff like that.

"Yeah!" He said a little happier than before.

"See there's the enthusiasm I need to hear!" I said enthusiastically.

He laughed, Oh how I loved that laugh, and got up, "'Come on, we need to get to class."

I sighed, "I feel like lunch was only 2 minutes long."

"I agree," he stated.

"Well of course you agree, you have to agree with anything I say." I said walking down the hallway towards the classroom.

"Yeah…" he said sarcastically.

I sat down in my desk as he sat down in the desk behind mine, we talked up until the teacher called order to the class and assigned us work.

We had the whole period to finish so I took my time, making sure I had every question right.

Just when I was almost finished Edward started playing with my hair.

He combed through it with his fingers, braided it, and twirled it in his fingers.

I sat there and enjoyed a book while he played with my hair, about 5 minutes later he stopped for a brief minute then handed me a note and started playing with my hair again. I opened it up it read:

_I love your hair!!! –E_

I laughed and turned to look at him, he was smiling at me. I wrote back:

_Thanks? I guess… do you  
have nothing better to do  
than that? Or is class just  
that boring. -B_

I handed it to him, ignoring all of the boys making rude noises and comments behind me. The note slipped back into my lap and Edward started playing with my hair again.

_Well it's either that, or  
listen to JRK make  
fun of nice people,  
(Like you) -E_

I scribbled my response on the paper:

_What exactly are they  
saying about me,  
I've learned to just  
not listen to what  
they say because  
they annoy the  
crud out of me. –B_

_The usual –E_

_Oh… -B_

I handed him the paper and he didn't right back, I actually listened to what they were saying now.

"Bella and Edward sitting in a tree M-A-K-I-N-G OUT" I heard someone sing.

That sounded so stupid, I wanted to get out of this class room so bad, but soon the bell rang and I got my only period away from them. I sighed as they threw mean names at me as I walked through the door.

_2 more days,_ I thought to myself.

* * *

**Hope you like'd it...**

**It SO wasn't my best work so far, and I really couldn't come up with anything better.**

**But when the real story starts to come it will be better, I promise.**

**REVIEW**

**FAVORITE**

**SUBSCRIBE**

**And tell your friends...**

**(even though this chapter was sucky)**

**-_THE_ Twilight Lover- Brittany**


	3. Schools Out!

**I know your probably dissapointed in me, this chapter only has 300 words...**

**But its a chapter!!!!**

**LoL, here you go...**

* * *

I looked at the clock, my fingers strumming on the desk, 2 more minutes.

2.

I have been waiting for this moment ever since the first day of school.

Only 2 more minutes till a whole summer of Jimmy-free fun.

I sat, still strumming my fingers on the desk, looking impatiently at the clock, when I felt a familiar hand, Edwards, stopping my fingers from the impatience.

"You must be really excited about the whole summer thing." He smirked at me.

I rolled my eyes, "I know you know why so don't go making fun of me about it."

"Fine!" he said in a sarcastic, enthusiastic kind of way.

I stuck my tongue out at him. And he laughed his oh-so musical laugh that makes my heart melt.

I looked at the clock, it read 3:22, 1 more minute.

1!!!

I slid my hand out from under Edwards and he sighed heavily walking to his desk, muttering something under the lines of, "To stubborn for her own good."

I turned to his desk and said, "You-betcha!"

And then I heard it, the thing I've have been waiting for, the bell.

I heard Alice and Rosalie screech and then I pair of small arms wrap around me, Alice's.

She started singing, "What time is it?"

And she waited for someone to answer, but no one did.

She frowned and I laughed saying, "You know how perverted that song is?"

"Whatever." She said walking out of the classroom.

I also walked out, with Edward standing beside me, we talked like we always did, and then I saw my mom's car.

"So I guess we'll talk to each other later." I said, picking up my backpack from the ground.

He sighed and I thought I saw a hint of sadness in his eyes, "Yeah…"

We hugged and then I got in the car with Alice and Rosalie behind me.

We all sighed in unison, "Zero more days" I said.

They laughed and then sighed again.

The best day ever.

* * *

**Hahaha, that last sentence reminded me of that spongebob song...**

**Anyways, while that song is stuck in my head I will try to write some more!**

**Read my other story, 'Searching for the Stars.'**

**ALSO...**

**REVIEW**

**FAVORITE**

**SUBSCRIBE**

**Tell your friends...**

**and,**

**EAT SUSHI!!!!!!! (Sushi is my most favorite food in the world, and yes I know I'm weird, but you got to live your life a little)**

**LoL, I'm listening to Live Your Life as I write this....**

**Until next time...**

**-_THE_ Twilight Lover- Brittany**


	4. Boredom

**Another short chapter, but at least I'm posting right, that's got to get me some points!!!!!!**

**I'm having a slight sugar rush right now, LoL!!!!**

**I went to a Super Bowl party...**

**Do I need to day more???**

**The funny thing is I didn't even stay for the whole thing, and I'm still like drunk on sugar.**

**I'm not getting to sleep tonight.........**

**Anyways, enough about me, READ!!!**

* * *

Boredom isn't good, is it sad that I'm so bored that I want to go back to school?

Yes.

I sighed and looked outside the window; the rain was falling pretty hard. I watched the drops on the window tinkle down.

"Bella" I heard my mom call me from downstairs.

I got up from my bed, and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

"Yeah mom." I said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Phone." She held up the cordless phone to me.

I grabbed it then held it up to my ear, "Hello."

"Hey Bella, it's Alice."

"Hey Alice, how's it going."

"I'm dead bored," she said in a serious voice.

"I know what you mean," I admitted.

"Yeah, well my mom said you and Rose could sleepover around 3:00 if you wanted to." She offered.

"I'd love too, wait a second so I can ask my mom."

"OK,"

I turned towards my mom who was fixing lunch, "Can I sleepover at Alice's house with Rosalie tonight?"

"Sure." She said.

"She said that's fine," I said into the phone.

"Ok, great! I'm going to call Rosalie and ask her too, I'll see you around 3:00."

"Ok, talk to you later." I hung up the phone.

I walked over to the counter and sat down in one of the chairs, "Need any help with lunch." I said to my mom.

"No, I'm fine but thanks for offering." She said back sweetly.

"Ok, I'm going to go check my email, call me when lunch is ready." I said as I hopped down from the chair I was sitting in.

I ran up the stairs, stumbling a few times, and went up to my computer.

Edward and I have been sending emails, and going on personal chat since school was out, which was 2 weeks ago.

I turned on the laptop and signed into my email account, it said I had 3 new messages.

I looked at the first one; it was a chain letter from Alice. I sighed and deleted it, I don't believe in chain mail.

The second was also chain mail, but it was from Rosalie.

The last one was from Edward, I opened it up:

_Hey Bella,  
I'm bored to, all I do is play the piano all day, it gets very boring after awhile. What do you do when you're bored? Anyways, I look forward to your reply.  
-Edward_

I read over the email and then started to write my reply;

_Edward,  
You never told me you played the piano, that's cool! Ok to answer your question, when I'm bored I read, sleep, email you ,and hang out with Alice and Rose. Fun right?_

_Sometimes I go outside (if it's not raining) and ride my bike, or just walk around. Sometimes I walk around even when it is raining. So yep, that's what I do during the summer, be bored and that stuff._

_Ok, so I was thinking about school this morning, and I started thinking about that one time Jimmy tried to throw that peanut butter and jelly sandwich at you._

_Hahaha, that was funny when it ended up all over his face…_

_Just giving you something to laugh about, I'll talk to you later!!!  
-Bella_

I pressed the send button then walked back down to the kitchen, my mom was giving a plate to Emmett.

"Thanks mom." Emmett said before he stuffed the sandwich in his mouth.

"Emmett, can't you take smaller bites." Mom said eyeing him.

"Nope!" he said.

"Yes you are." She replied sternly.

He sighed and took a smaller bite, "That's my boy." She said patting his head.

I laughed, and Emmett gave me a glare.

"Do you want a sandwich?" my mom asked.

"Sure," I replied.

I ate my lunch and then went upstairs to pack for the sleepover tonight.

Soon I was sitting on the couch waiting to go to Alice's house.

* * *

**You like????**

**Well you need to...**

**REVIEW**

**FAVORITE**

**SUBSCRIBE**

**And tell me(if you liked it)!!!!!!**

**Next chapter is the sleepover!!!! (HAHAHA)**

**Until next time...**

**-_THE_ Twilight Lover- Brittany**


End file.
